1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and a control method of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed vehicle includes a brake actuator that is constituted by a motor-driven hydraulic pressure piston and pressurizes and holds a hydraulic pressure in a wheel cylinder of a rear wheel at the stop on a slope (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-210110). In this proposed vehicle, the hydraulic pressure in the wheel cylinder of the rear wheel is pressurized and held to prevent the vehicle from slipping down at the stop on the slope.